While presentation slides may provide a convenient and reusable authoring environment for presentation visuals, such slides may be used in a manner that is more appropriate for a document (e.g., large amounts of text, dense diagrams, and raw tabular data) than for speaker support. Presenting such material may be problematic for both the presenter and the audience. For example, excessive slide text may encourage the audience to read the slide rather than listen to the presenter. Further, abrupt transitions from one slide to another may result in a loss of visual context and may make the relationship between slide contents implicit. The presenter may prepare for a transition and make an appropriate verbal linkage. However, in the event that the presenter does not make such an explicit verbal connection, the audience may not be able to determine whether a logical connection exists between slides.